Kiru Yamato
Kiru "Kill" Yamato '''is a corgi-obsessed japanese salaryman-turned-pilot of the ancient transforming mecha Trebuchevalier (which he calls C.O.R.G.I). His copilot and pet is an intelligent Buisavian Corgi called Sparky. He is a protagonist of Super Robot Wars DRP. History Kiru Yamato was a japanese salaryman who channeled his frustrations and anxiety in life into his love of Corgis. One day, he was asked by his boss to accompany him and others to a fancy gala for the elite. In that gala, a raffle was held for various luxury goods, the fourth prize being a corgi of a rare pedigree. Seeing this chance, he decided to join the raffle. He won, but instead he got the grand prize, an antique refurbished giant mecha called the Trebuchevalier. He felt bad about this, but realized soon afterwards that he could fly around using this mech and go wherever he wanted. He decided to go to the U.S., where there was a statistically higher number of Corgis than anywhere else in the world. He broke through the U.S.'s coast guard and intercepting aircraft and mecha despite the trebuchevalier not having any working weaponry at the time. He then landed in San Francisco. As soon as he got off the mecha, however, he was subdued and arrested. Buisavian Chancellor Martin Wannamaker saw this and was impressed. He arranged for Kiru Yamato and the Trebuchevalier to be transferred to Buisavia by bribing certain Union officials. Then, he offered Kiru Yamato a job as a mecha pilot, offering him a rare Buisavian Corgi as his employment incentive. Kiru Yamato accepted, and got a new pet named Sparky. Together, they pilot the C.O.R.G.I. as guardians of the BCS Suspicious Activity, a Death River Pirate vessel that works for the Buisavian Crown. Leitmotif Kiru Yamato's battle theme is "02. Intervention" from the Gundam 00 OST. External link here. The transformation and trebuchet fire sequence of the Trebuchevalier exclusively uses the chorus portion at the 2:00-2:30 mark. Stats These are his stats according to Fate SRW. His complete sheet is here : Kiru Yamato Sheet. '''Name: Yamato Kiru (CorgiFan29879) Description: A 27 year old standard everyday salaryman turned otaku, For CORGIS Refresh: +3 Mech Name: Catapulter Of Radiated Galvinized Ions (C.O.R.G.I.) ((old name: Trebuchevalier)) Aspects * High Concept: Salaryman freed thanks to Corgis (Corgi Fanboy) * Trouble: Hopped up on Drugs and Vaccinations for his Vars Problem * Relationship 1: Sekai: Fellow Ace Pilot, with different but effective methods. * Relationship 2: Ekaterina: "Sorry, Captain Ekaterina's orders." * Drive: Be a Better Pilot! Skills * +4: Pilot * +3: Shoot, Will * +2: Melee, Mechanic, Resources * +1: Empathy, Lore, Exceed, Fortitude, Notice Extra * Sparky (Sanctus Dognity), his copilot and pet. Has the following aspects : Lucky Corgi, So cute I'm gonna die, The Nose Knows, Super Reliable Partner of Kiru Yamato.The secret aspect not known to him is : Last of the Animal-based Innovades. Stunts * Uncanny Arc : +2 melee/shoot with any non-conventional arcing weapon (flail and catapult) * Faster then it looks: +2 Pilot/Melee, when utilising speed, since the C.O.R.G.I. (Trebuchevalier) is bulky, people least expect it * Knows his Transform Sequence like the back of his hand: When using the C.O.R.G.I. (Trebuchevalier), he can transform to and from the Trebuchet mode for free once per mission. Physical Stress (Fortitude) * (Pilot) 2/2 Mental Stress (Will) * (Pilot) 4/4 Category:Player Character Category:SRW DRP Character Category:Death River